


Spanking 101

by pasiphile



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Discussion of kink, Dom/sub, Femdom, Lingerie, Multi, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: "Sally/Angua/Carrot with sub!Angua and switchy Sally and Carrot? With spanking and rope bondage and possibly everyone in lingerie (including Carrot because seriously :D)?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/gifts).



“You want us to do  _what_?” Carrot asked.

Sally had never heard anyone sound so utterly, completely confused. “I want us to… Well, have you ever heard of kink?”

Carrot blinked. “As in a… a bend in something straight?”

“Well, sort of.” Sally ran her hand through her hair. “Look, you know Mr Scrope’s shop, right? The… little jiggly things he sells? What do you think people buy them for?”

“Decoration?” Carrot said, baffled.

“Well, yes, but…” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Oh gods, this is going to be difficult, isn’t it?”

“Look,” Angua said, sounding part frustrated and part tired. “I told you this wasn’t going to work, so why don’t we – ”

“ _Shut up and sit down_ ,” Sally snapped.

Angua sat down heavily on the bed again, eyes wide.

Sally turned back to Carrot. He was frowning. He wasn’t the sort of alpha-male to do the whole  _hurt-my-girlfriend-and-I’ll-kill-you_ thing – Carrot knew, as much as the rest of Ankh-Morpork knew, that Angua was more than capable of taking care of herself. But that didn’t mean he didn’t mind people slagging off his girlfriend.

And know he was obviously struggling to understand why Angua had allowed Sally to speak to her like that.

“Look, it’s…” Sally started, running her hand through her hair. “It’s like… when you go off-duty and you know things will be fine ‘cause there’s loads of other good officers on top of things.”

Carrot’s frown deepened. “So you want to… to go off duty?”

Angua groaned and fell back on the bed. “Sally, this is never going to – ”

“Shut up,” she said absently. And then, to Carrot, “yeah, sort of. It’s just… switching off for a bit, and knowing it’s going to be fine because the person who’s got control now is someone you trust.”

“Oh.” Carrot blinked. “But why does it have to be about sex?”

Sally shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be. It could just as well be something else, but sex is kind of easy to combine with the – the other stuff.”

He nodded, looking serious. Meanwhile Angua had pushed up unto her elbows, looking cautiously hopeful.

“Okay,” Carrot said, at last. “I still don’t understand all of it, but I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Cool,” Sally said, grinning broadly.

Angua’s eyes had gone wide again. Sally gave her a wink.

***

_A month earlier_

“It isn’t that he’s  _bad_ , you know,” Angua said. “Cause he really really isn’t. It’s – you know, he’s Carrot, he’s very attentive and he asks stuff and he’s – ” She waved her hand, and then she blinked. “Sorry, is this too much information?”

“Ehh, not for me,” Sally said easily. “Vampire, I’ve heard it all before.”

“Right. Well, it’s… It’s good, the way things are. But I sometimes… But it’s  _Carrot_ , you know? He’s a  _Dwarf_ , he takes anything literally, he’d probably be horrified if I even suggested he might like to hit me. Or… ”

Sally nodded sagely.

“And it’s not that I  _want_ him to hit me, really, I just – just want someone else to take over for a bit. You know?”

Sally smiled. “You want someone else to hold the leash.”

“Exa-” And then she paused and narrowed her eyes at Sally. “Are you taking the piss?”

“Wouldn’t dare. Look, Angua…” She leaned in closer. “Even if Carrot doesn’t want to… There are clubs for that sort of thing in this city, you know. Someone else could – ”

“Clubs for what sort of thing?” a voice suddenly piped up. Sally blinked and looked around, found Cheery looking up at her with an honestly interested expression on her little face.

 _Oh dear_ , Sally thought.

“Yeah, Sal,” Angua said lazily. “Clubs for what?”

And so Sally spent the rest of the evening explaining the finer points of sexual deviation to Cheery, who grew increasingly more interested and eventually started taking notes. While Sally struggled to keep her patience. It wasn’t that Sally  _minded_ explaining, quite the contrary, but it did prevent her talking things through with Angua.

Angua left about halfway through the evening, frowning, shoulders slumped. Sally thoughtfully watched her leave.

***

“So, er… How do we start?” Angua asked.

“We take off our clothes,” Sally said, trying to keep her face straight. “Honestly, Angua, if you don’t even know  _that_ …”

Angua grumbled but sat up again and undid her dress. Carrot had come straight from the Watchhouse, but Sally and Angua had been home for a bit, long enough to take a bath and get changed.

“I still feel ridiculous,” Angua grumbled, as she let her dress slip.

“You look great,” Sally assured her. Angua gave her the same dubious look she’d given her when she’d first seen the underwear waiting for her on the bed this afternoon.

“You look very pretty,” Carrot chimed in.

Sally resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  _Pretty_ was not what she had been aiming for. _Drop-dead gorgeous_ , maybe. Or  _hot as fuck_.

She eyed Carrot. He still radiated that eager-schoolboy-air he always had when he was being  _accepting_ and  _learning about other cultures and practices_ , but…

But Sally was a vampire and she’d heard the way his heart sped up when Angua dropped her dress. Recognised the slightly too-focused look on his face. Gotcha.

Sally pulled her own dress off and chucked it carelessly in the corner of the room. Carrot’s heartbeat gave a little jump, and – hey, Angua’s did too. Good. Surprising, but definitely good.

She cocked her hip and smiled lazily at Angua.

“Are the frilly things part of the… the  _scene_?” Carrot asked, interestedly. “Should I wear them too?”

Angua made a sound that sounded a lot like  _erk_. Sally’s imagination promptly provided her with images of tall, muscled Carrot in a garter belt and lacy knickers.

“Erm, maybe next time,” she said, her voice a little higher than it usually was. Carrot gave her an earnest nod. Angua gasped for air.

“So, what now?” he asked again. “Should I get undressed as well?”

 _Yes_ , Sally’s mind screamed. She managed a disaffected shrug. “If you want.”

“Okay. I’ll keep my clothes on, for a bit, if you don’t mind. So you…” He frowned again. “You want to hurt her?”

“Well, yes,” Sally said, feeling another argument come up.

“But…”

Sally sighed. “It’s a bit like done-it Duncan.”

“I resent that,” Angua said sourly. Sally ignored her.

“They’re saying he’s just doing it to get a warm place to sleep, but the truth is, he likes the attention of it.”

“But pain isn’t the same as attention, is it?” Carrot asked.

“No, but it can be, er, intertwined. If you keep it light. It can be – like running for a long while and feeling your muscles burn with it, that’s pain, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“But it also feels good, doesn’t?”

Carrot was still frowning.

“It’s about… about wanting something but only getting it after you’ve deserved it. About every nerve in your body singing with stimulation. And about sex, of course, but…” She smiled. “Isn’t everything? You,” she added softly to Angua, with a snap of her fingers. “Knees.”

Anuga knelt down, again, with that slightly shocked, surprised, but most of all  _pleased_  look in her eyes.

“And hands behind your back. It makes her give up a bit of control,” she added, preempting Carrot’s question. She got the rope from the table and looped it around Angua’s wrists.

“Yes, I think I understand that,” he said. “But why not use handcuffs?”

“’Cause you don’t want to be reminded of sex every time you need to arrest someone, could get a bit awkward. There.” She pulled the rope tight and smiled. “Now, usually this is where I get out the whips and floggers and things – ”

Angua shuddered.

“Ah, so  _that’s_ what Mr Scrope sells those for,” Carrot said, apparently oblivious to his girlfriend’s excitement. “I always wondered. Sorry, carry on.”

“But,” she continued, with a glare at Carrot. “Since this is the first time I thought we should go easy.”

“Meaning?” Angua asked.

Sally turned back to her and flashed her a smile, canines showing. “Found your voice again, did you?” she said smoothly.

Angua opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Good girl. Stand up again and lean down on the desk, arse in the air.”

Angua frowned. “Isn’t that going to be difficult, without my hands to – ”

“Yes.” Sally gave her a delicate smile. “That’s the point. Now go.”

Angua got back up and went to the desk. Sally glanced at Carrot.

He had that certain strangely sly look in his face that meant he was catching up. Which was a bit of a relief, because she wasn’t looking forward to having her technically-superior-officer resenting her for doing things with his girlfriend he didn’t understand.

She turned back to Angua, who had managed to lean down, legs spread a little. She really did have a very nice-looking arse, especially in those knickers.

“Right.” Sally clapped her hands, making Angua jump. “Let’s start, shall we?”

***

_Two weeks earlier_

“Right,” Sally said, leaning against the door of the women’s communal changing room.

Angua gave her annoyed look. “Can you move, please? I want to get home. I’ve had a heavy shift and – ”

“And been bad-tempered for the whole week, yes, I noticed.” She smirked. “Time of the month, Angua? Or just a bad-hair week?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m really not in the mood for jokes,  _Captain_. Now move aside or I’ll – ”

“You’ll what,” Sally said, softly. “ _Bite_ me?”

And she lost it, pouncing for Sally with a snarl. Sally neatly dodged her, grabbed hold of an arm and twisted it sharply backwards, slamming Angua face-first into the door.

Gods, she hoped she hadn’t misjudged this.

But no, Angua didn’t do anything after that. Her heartbeat was racing, far more than could be justified by that little struggle, and she wasn’t trying to fight Sally off.

Sally stepped back. Angua turned around, her eyes huge. “You…”

“You and me,” Sally said calmly, "are going to have a little talk about dominance and submission.”

“But – ” Angua licked her lips. “Carrot.”

“And then we’re going to talk about how we can include Carrot in this. I have no intention of being an homewrecker. Alright?”

Angua nodded. “Yeah. It’s… yeah. Let’s talk.”

“Good.” Sally smiled again and held the door open for Angua. She was still frowning a little, and when she passed by Sally she stopped.

“Sally?”

“Yes?” she said, bracing herself for the worst.

“Thanks,” Angua said, curtly, and then she strode out.

Sally blinked, watching Angua’s retreating back for a moment, before rushing after her.

***

“You want to?” Sally asked Carrot.

“Do what?”

“Smack her. On the arse.” Sally gave said arse a little pat. Angua hissed between her teeth.

“Well, if you’re sure…” he said hesitantly. He moved to stand on one side of Angua’s legs and Sally faced him, standing on the other side.

“Alright,” she said calmly. “What you want to do is to aim for the fleshy bits. Avoid the kidneys, like you do with prisoners. Don’t go too hard at first. And, er, that’s it, I think.”

Carrot looked down dubiously at Angua’s arse. “And you’re sure about this? Angua?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Angua whined “Carrot, please, just…”

Sally stroked her hand down Angua’s neck. “Please what?”

“ _Hit_ me.”

A hard  _smack_  echoed through the room. Angua had rocked forward at the impact, suddenly panting, heart beating wildly.

Well. Sally blinked.

“Was that alright?” Carrot asked, a little anxiously.

Angua gave a little mewl.

“I, er, think so,” Sally said, still a little surprised. “So, keep going. Don’t go too fast, though, can get a bit overwhelming that way.”

He gave an earnest nod and brought his hand down again. Angua’s fingers curled against the restraints.

Sally leaned her hip against the desk and watched the proceedings. It was, all things considered, pretty damn hot. Especially when after a while Carrot lost his slightly worried look and Angua started to squirm and make noises every time Carrot’s hand struck her now bright-red arse.

The squirming might be an issue, though. Sally caught Carrot’s hand before the next hit. He gave her a questioning look.

She dropped his hand and leaned forward, leaning her palm on Angua’s back and pressing down hard. “Stop. Squirming.”

“But – “ Angua started, voice hoarse.

“ _Angua_. That wasn’t a request. Don’t move.” She let go again and stepped back. “Do you mind if I take over?” she asked Carrot.

He shook his head. “If Angua’s alright with it, it’s fine by me.” He smiled. “My hand was getting a bit numb, either way.”

“Yeah, that’s the advantage of using  _implements_. Alright.” She gently stroked Angua’s arse, eliciting a shiver. “You’re going to  _keep still_. Got that?”

“Yes,” Angua said, without even needing prompting. Gods, she’d intervened just in time -  Angua was a born submissive.

“Good.”

There were advantages to being a vampire. The eternal youth, of course, and the heartbeat thing. Superior strength was another, and it was  _very_ satisfying to see Angua jump as she brought down her hand with – well, not quite full force, she didn’t want to do any serious damage, but it came pretty close.

Angua moaned. Feeling the aftereffects, no doubt, the warm glow and tingling. “Gods, Sally – ”

“Remember,” she said. “No moving.”

Angua gave a nod and shifted her weight a bit. Sally grinned.

She aimed the next for the tender, mostly untouched skin just at the crease of Angua’s thigh. Angua’s answering noise surpassed  _moan_ and went straight into  _yelping_ territory.

Sally gave Carrot another look. He was frowning again, worried.

“How do you…” he started to say when he caught her looking, “how do you know when to stop? When it’s been enough?”

“You use your own judgement, or she tells you.” Sally leaned forward again, her hand still on Angua’s arse. “You’ve had enough?”

Angua gasped. “I’m  - I don’t know, I can’t…”

“Shush. A couple more and then we’ll stop, alright?”

No response, just shivering. Sally frowned. “Angua?” she tried again, a bit gentler this time. “Alright?”

“Yes,” she said, with a nod. A bit more in control again.

“Okay.”

She leaned back again. Carrot was watching her sharply, she could feel the back of her neck prickling. But, well, it was a balance, wasn’t it? Stop too soon and Angua would be left unsatisfied; maybe she wouldn’t even want to try again after this. But go too hard, too long, and she’d risk serious damage.

She carefully caressed Angua’s arse again. Her skin was hot to the touch, almost feverish – good job, Carrot.

She removed her hand. Angua took a deep breath, going tense, quivering with anticipation.

Sally smacked down. Angua’s entire body seemed to respond, a violent shiver, a moan. Careful, now.

She hit again, watching the skin fade from pale to red. Angua rocked up unto her toes, needing a few moments before she could stand still again.

The next hit had her curse, loud and sudden. Sally jerked her chin at Carrot. Would he get the signal? But yes, he moved a little and put his hand on Angua’s shoulder, not holding her down, just touching her. She calmed down a bit, again.

Until the next hit, which forced a noise out of her that was half-sob, half-scream. Sally squeezed the heated flesh. “Just one more, and then we’re done,” she said, softly.

Angua was shaking all over, a tiny nervous tremble Sally had seen before in people. Unless she was really mistaken, Angua had reached that stage where every nerve ending seemed to be on fire, where everything felt that much more strongly. No wonder she was shaking.

Sally raised her hand one more time and hit, the sound of flesh hitting flesh seeming to echo through the room . Angua groaned, loud and – satisfied? Anyway, that wasn’t frustration, and that was the important bit.

Sally leaned over Angua’s back and started undoing the rope around her hands. Carrot was stroking her shoulder, her hair – good boy, excellent instincts, no worries there.

“Alright,” Sally said placidly once the restraints were free. “Can you get up? Let’s get to the bed, shall we.”

Angua slowly pushed herself up, leaning on Carrot’s arm. She blew out her cheeks. “That was – ”

“Yes dear,” Sally said. “I know.  _Bed_.”

They stumbled across the room. Carrot sat down first, half propped up against the pillows, and Angua slumped down gracelessly against him. He started stroking her hair again.

Sally stepped back into her dress, got a towel from the linen closet, and disappeared briefly outside to dip it into the freezing water of the rain barrel.

“Alright,” she said when she came back in, Angua still cuddled up close to Carrot. “This is going to be a bit chilly, but it’ll help.”

Angua turned her head and opened one eye. She had a dreamy, happy expression on her face. Unfortunately that expression disappeared when Sally put the wet, cold towel on Angua’s arse. She yelped and glared at Sally.

“Look, trust me, it’ll help.” She tucked a strand of thick blonde hair behind Angua’s hair. She was already going back to peaceful. And Carrot was looking down at her in something like wonderment.

“I should probably get going,” Sally said, quietly. “I think you two have got a lot to talk about, once she stops floating.”

Carrot nodded, not taking his eyes off Angua. Sally put the rope back in the pocket of her cloak and made to leave.

“Sally?”

She turned. Carrot was watching her, very seriously. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

She nodded at him, feeling a bit out of her depth. And then she left.

***

“She looks more cheerful, doesn’t she?” Cheery said, beneath her breath, while they were in the canteen.

Sally followed Cheery’s eyes to Angua, who was chatting to one of the new recruits.

“Do you think maybe Carrot did something?” Cheery continued. “I mean, he looked a bit… odd this morning as well.”

“Odd how?” Sally asked, idly tracking Angua. She and the new recruit had gone to the table. Angua made to sit down and paused, with a small wince.

“Just… odd. And then later on I caught him fiddling with the handcuffs, as if he was trying them on.”

“Right,” Sally said, struggling to keep a straight face.

Cheery frowned, obviously still perplexed. “Do you think they had, you know, like what you told me about? Er, creative sex? Only Angua looked a bit sore.”

Sally burst out in laughter. “I really, really wouldn’t know,” she said, hiccupping, while Cheery gave her a reproachful look.

***

Angua cornered her in the changing rooms the day after. Sally had been avoiding them both, giving them a bit of space to work things out. It had seemed like the proper thing to do, even though – surprisingly – she found she missed Angua a bit.

“If it’s to say  _thank you_ , Carrot already did. And…” she grinned, “if it’s to ask for recommendations on material, you’re probably better off with Nobby. He gets the catalogue, after all.”

Angua shuddered. “Yes, I know, I try not to think about that. But, er, that’s not it, actually. Carrot and I had a talk, and we agreed to try it again in a week or so, when, you know,” she pulled a face, “when everything stops bloody chafing and I can sit down again.”

“Good idea,” Sally said. “He got the hang of it, so as long as you make sure you talk about it enough beforehand you’ll probably be good.”

“Yeah, about that…” Angua rubbed the back of her neck. Sally cocked her head. Angua almost looked nervous, but she didn’t really  _do_ nervous, did she? Apart from…

And promptly Sally’s mind was filled with a perfect image of Angua, tied down, bent over, moaning and gasping.

She blinked, tried to dispel the image. “Yes?”

“We would like you to join us,” Angua said, rushed.

“Oh. But… I don’t know if there’s much I can help with, to be honest. It’s just a matter of seeing what works and – ”

“Yeah, that’s not why – I mean… “ She bounced on her heels, and then snapped, “Oh for gods’ sake, we liked having you there, alright? So just say yes and give me something to look forward to.”

“You… want me there? To, erm, participate?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She blinked again. Something was rushing up inside, a warm happy glow. “Okay,” she said again, a huge grin breaking out over her face.

“Great,” Angua said, with an answering wide smile. “That’s… brilliant. Great. Alright.” And, looking a little awkward, she bent down and kissed Sally on the lips.

“So, next week, alright?” Angua said, and then she marched off again.

Sally licked her lips. Angua. And Carrot. And… All the things they could do.

Sally grinned and followed Angua down to the main room.


End file.
